worldtourfandomcom-20200214-history
Jerome
Jerome Michaels, labeled the Optimistic Break Dancer, was a competitor on Total Drama World Tour, during which time he was a member of Team Incredible Chris. He was the first member voted off his team, in addition to being the first competitor to be eliminated due to Emma's alliance. He is currently a commentator on the aftermath show. Coverage Jerome grew up in a house full of women and was picked on by peers as a kid for treating girls nicely instead of pushing them in the mud and his easygoing nature. His mother Keisha Michaels had him when she was 14 years old. He never met his father (he only knows that he was his mother's substitute teacher who had a fling with her in the janitor's closet) who abandoned Keisha and moved far away when he heard the "happy news." Instead of caring for Jerome herself, Keisha continued to go to school and hang out with her friends as if nothing had changed (which resulted in her dating more and having Jerome's younger sister Harvette at age 17). She attended fashion school for 2 years and became a fashion consultant for local Canadian celebrities (not well-known, just local). Ultimately, Jerome and Harvette were raised by their grandmother. Dorothea Goodloe is a mature, old-fashioned lady in her sixties who lost her husband while he was in the army. She believes in high moral fiber and female empowerment, which is how Jerome also thinks. He loves his grandmother dearly and is very protective of his sister, often lecturing her about boys. He also knows that his mother means well and believes that she loves them in her own way. He vows to never be like his rotten father. Overall, they moved a couple of times and finally settled in a pretty Victorian house in Toronto, Canada. He now hangs out with his friends In malls and practices his moves in secluded alleys, gives his sister advice on boys, plays video games (poorly) and goes on the occasional date. His friend Nick signed him up for Total Drama, and he agreed shortly after Nick filmed his audition tape. Total Drama World Tour In the first episode of Total Drama World Tour, Jerome was the thirteenth contestant to arrive. He expressed a very early conflict with Xavier, who (in jest), used a very inappropriate racial slur. After snapping at Xavier, Jerome feels embaressed about his behavior, and tells everyone he's a cool guy. Jerome, despite his woman friendly characteristics, stares at Aria along with the majority of the contesatnts when she arrives. Jerome, along with most of the other competitors, has only one part in the first song. During the first challenge, Jerome decides to go over the pyramid, and along the way he amiably chats with Zane about the summer of 2007, an apparant scorcher. Once atop the pyramid, Jerome gets angered once again by Xavier, and he tosses him down the pyramid. Jerome is the fifth contestant to complete the challenge, earning him the last spot on Team Incredible Chris. When the team names are being decided, Jerome offers 'Team X'. In Walk Like An Egyptian - Part 2, Jerome has no part in the song, and is not seen again until throttling Xavier for making another racist joke halfway through the desert. Later on at the Nile, Jerome applauds Aidan for his idea of not making a boat. When Chris explains that he won't play the crocodile angering music if the teams cause drama within themselves, Jerome smirks, pushing Xavier towards the visible crocodiles. They come in first place, much to the delight of him and his team. In the confessional, Jerome describes his day as 'interesting.' He is not seen, along with the rest of Team Incredible Chris, for the rest of the day. In Super Happy Crazy Fun Time Japan, the episode opens with Xavier throwing a shoe at a snoring Jerome. Jerome supposedly does not wake up, but later smacks Xavier, telling him 'That was for the shoe'. Right after, it shows Jerome in the confessional, pondering if Xavier really is joking and just has a bad sense of humor. Jerome sings a minor part in the song, much like most of the other contestants. Upon landing in Japan, Jerome agrees with Viktoriya when she exclaims that she is going to kill Chris. During the pinball part of the challenge, Jerome mischevously volunteers Xavier when Chris asks who will be participating. Team Incredible Chris came first, thanks to Emma's interference. During the commercial making challenge, Jerome helps Aidan carry the miniature buildings they will be using for Team Incredible Chris's commercial. In the commericial, Jerome is the second to 'die' after throwing knives at the costumed Daniel. He is not seen again for the rest of the episode, minus cheering for Team Equality's commercial. In Anything Yukon Do, I Can Do Better, Jerome is first seen asking Zane what happened when he walks into economy class with a swollen eye, courtesy of Walter. When Chris was messing with the contestants by diving the plane, Jerome and Aidan were despretly looking for ways out by searching for windows to climb out of, apparently unconcerned that it would result in thier near-instant deaths. When in the Yukon, Jerome asks for coats, to which Chris says thier aren't any. Jerome has second thoughts about Xavier when he orders them coats, and he expresses these feelings to Aidan. He takes these back however, when Xavier orders him a large and puffy unfashionable coat. Upon reaching the sled, Jerome has another argument with Xavier, but they both join forces to be angry at Chris when the next song happens, in which Jerome sings the first lines. Upon losing the challenge, Xavier and Jerome glare at each other, making it clear that one of them is going home. It turns out to be the latter. Jerome is eliminated in the Yukon, due to being an enemy of Xavier and considered a threat by Emma. Jerome makes an appearance as a guest commentator in Aftermath I: Return of the Aftermath. When he makes an appearance, he has a large amount of cheering for him, as well as some anti-Xavier/pro-Jerome signs in the crowd, indicating Jerome's popularity. He votes for either Aidan or Daniel to win. During the song, he has one of the two main parts, the other being Lucien. At the end of the song, adoring girls are cheering and hurling thier bras at them, much to thier embarrasment. In Aftermath II: Revenge of the Telethon, Jerome winks at the camera when he is reintroduced. Jerome has no part in the song, as it is an all female song. He expresses major disgust when he sees the clip of Emma talking about Holly's elimination. Jerome confusedly asks Lindsay how many bras she has. Jerome is one of the four people holding Lucian back when Shaylie walks on stage. He cheers for Lucian when he wins. Jerome expresses excitement when Geoff announce Aidan, and is sure to comfort when he hears of his sad story, when the group hug ensues, Jerome and Lucian stay and Aidan slings his arms around them. In order to help raise money, Jerome does a dance-off against LeShawna. The battle doesn't last long, as Jerome completley obliterates her. Soon after the episode ends, and he has not been seen since, but he will be seen during the next aftermath. Audition Tape The setting is in front of a thrift store (large, gret rectabgular building with a smiling face as thh logo) with a dark skinned guy in dreadlocks at the door. He has a big smile on his face and is holding the door for a group of elderly ladies who are pushing carts full of merchandise through the doorway. He is too busy to notice the blonde boy with a camera on the sidewalk in front of him. Blonde Boy: How's it going Total Drama? My name's Nick and I want to audition my buddy Jerome for Total Drama Throwback. He's a good guy with a ton of raw talent. Wait and see. Hey, J-Dogg! You're not on the clock right now! C'mon dude! Jerome runs across the sidewalk to his friend, who has hidden the camera in his backpack with just the lens showing. Jerome: Yo, man! You ready to see some new moves? Nick: You bet! Both of them run until they reach a small alleyway that leads to a huge brick building. There's a large amount of space with cardboard boxes flattened on the ground and a black boombox in a dark corner. Nick turns on the boombox. Nick: Show me whatcha got, my brother! Jerome takes off his yellow button-down leaving his black t-shirt on and gets in the middle of the boxes. He begins by popping and locking his arms in a quirky formation. His legs move side-to-side before he squats down and kicks them out from under him while holding himself up with only his arms.He sits and begins spinning on his butt until he maneuvers his head in the center, finally flipping himself up and performing a split. He rises smoothly only using his legs and gets on his forearms. He flips his legs upward until his body is a backwards 'C' and crawls quickly on his forearms. He flips back and finishes the routine with a backwards flip, landing squarely on his feet with a serious expression. Jerome shakes for a second, smiling whilst gasping for air. He walks over to the boombox, turning it off. Jerome (Huffing and puffing): Well? What'd you think? Nick: Dayum, bro! You deserve to be on TV or some shit! Jerome: Maybe...hey, what's that? He finally spots the camera. Nick pulls it out of his backpack and shuts if off. Apperance Jerome is large and muscular, most likely due to the amount of breakdancing he does. He is African-Canadian and has long black dreadlocks. He wears a yellow button-down shirt unbuttoned with a blue t-shirt underneath. He also wears khaki shorts and black sandals. Trivia *Jerome was created by fanfiction user, NerdyBarista.' *Jerome is the only male contestant of the new cast to be of African decent, the only female being Aria. *Jerome is the only contestant ever to have dreadlocks. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Team Incredible Chris Category:Total Drama World Tour Contestants Category:Contestants Category:Aftermath Commentators